With the quick progress in many technological fields and the largely upgraded living quality, the conventional large-size and expensive cathode ray tube (CRT) television has been gradually replaced by the light and slim liquid-crystal display (LCD) television. The LCD television has a large-size and high-definition screen to provide ideal image quality, allowing a viewer to enjoy the fun of telepresence. Moreover, the LCD television can be easily positioned without occupying a large space, and it can be laid on a conventional television cabinet or hung on a wall in a living room. That is why the LCD television is widely welcomed among consumers.
FIG. 1 is an assembled sectional view showing the structure of a conventional loudspeaker. As shown, the loudspeaker includes a basket having an expanded front opening, and an annular magnet mounted to a bottom of the basket, a voice coil located inside the annular magnet, a diaphragm glued to between the expanded front opening of the basket and the voice coil, and a flexible suspension ring located behind and spaced from the diaphragm. While the conventional loudspeaker with the above structure provides good sound quality, it has a relatively big volume in a fully assembled state and is therefore not suitable for mounting in an audio/visual (A/V) product that has a very limited inner space. In other words, the conventional loudspeaker must be correspondingly reduced in size to match the small inner space of the new-generation A/V product. However, being restricted by the structural design thereof, even if the conventional loudspeaker can be proportionally reduced as much as possible in size and in exterior appearance, it must always have a considerable height in a fully assembled state to maintain effective resonance of the produced sound waves.
Particularly, to match the contour of the A/V products, the current loudspeaker must be as small as possible to even have a narrow and long configuration. Under this condition, not only the diaphragm but also the flexible suspension member of the loudspeaker must also have a substantially oval or oblong shape. With the oval or oblong shape, the flexible suspension member and the diaphragm in practical application are faced leftward/rightward or upward/downward to result in less harmonic resonance between them. This will seriously affect the quality of sound output by the loudspeaker and result in relatively poor sound effect, forming a biggest disadvantage of the LCD television.